This disclosure relates to a heat transfer medium and a heat transfer method that uses the same.
A film formed on a glass or plastic substrate is crosslinked, ordered, plasticized, or crystallized by the application of heat. However, because of differential expansion between the film and the glass or the plastic substrate, fracture of the glass substrate or deformation of the plastic substrate often occurs. In particular, a sintering process that uses high temperature cannot be easily applied to a plastic substrate because inhomogeneous contraction of the substrate occurs.
Further, for example, titanium oxide (TiO2), i.e., a transparent porous electrode material used in a photovoltaic (PV) cell should be sintered at 470° C. Thus, plastic materials cannot be readily used as a substrate for the photovoltaic cell.